Feeling
by jakjak505
Summary: Toph is starting to have trouble with her feeling she cant seem to control her body around Aang. At the same time Aang is having a bad time with Katara and Zuko together and he then happens on to Toph playing with herself what will happen to there relation ? LEMON/swearing
1. Chapter 1

Feeling

**This is my first fanfic i have good ideas but my grammer needs a little to be desired.**

Toph walked along the beach about a mile from where the others where camped. God she needed some time away from Aang all that time with him had a way of making her feel weird. She never felt this way when she was around him her chest got all tight and she felt like touching him and herself . She wondered if he would let her do that. suddenly she was crippled with feelings of indecision and embarissment. "stop it Toph your a earth bender your suppose to be calm and strong and certain of herself".

As she walked she begain to think of the other day when she saw aang taking a bath. Although she couldnt physically see , she could use her earth bending to make out the detail of his body. she could see his arms and his six pack and his... member. She blushed thinking about him naked "god" she said she was starting to feel all hot. She felt a wet feeling in her underware. god she hated this it kept happening to her exspecialy when she was around Aang. She decide she need to take care of this she walked down the beach a little more to a alchove where she thought now one would see.

When she got their she quickly dropd her pants and underware suddenly feeling the cold sea air on her privite place . She was starting to feel even hotter. As she reached down to start she felt her cunt and how wet it was she moaned . she slowly guided her finger up and down her slit feeling wild she started to go faster and faster. As she starte to go faster she let out a short scream trying to hold it in but failing. As she started playing with her clint she inserted one finger into her cunt imaginining that it was Aang doing it. "god its not enough" she pulled her top down letting her c-cup breast out she started pinching her nipples gently at first then harder and harder. She flet her climax approuching she felt a scream start inside her . In her mind Aang was doing unmentionable things to her making her feel excited and scared at the same time. As she came she let out her voice screaming "AAAAANNNGGG" . She gasped trying to get air back in her lungs suddenly she heard a rock fall down into the area where she was she got scared reaching out with her bending she saw Aang on the hill . Closing herself in a rock coffin she quickly sped off in embarrisment going throught the earth surfacing a near the camp she went to her tent as fast as she could and went to sleep. Her last thought was he had seen her doing he must think she was a pervert or somthing.

* * *

Aang had a head ach after the events of the day . First bandits attacked the group then he kept getting the feeling tophs eyes on him he couldn't figure if she was angry at him or somthing . He started out from the camp trying to get some air to clear his head as he strolled he jumped 30 feet onto the rock that overlooked the beach. He looked out into the falling sun giving a "sigh".

Suddenly he heard a scream he jumped all the pain of his head was gone he felt the need to helo whoever was in trouble his mind raced what was it a bandit a rapest. What he found was even more shocking he saw Toph in a huched over her hands moving over herself. It dawned on him that she was masterbating !

He suddenly felt himself harden as he watched he saw her pump her fingers into her cunt faster and faster he leaned closer. He took his cock out of his pants and started to slowly stroking his cock. She then took out her breast out and started playing with her nipples , he got even harder and started too go faster . As he was doing this she climaxed screaming somthing that shocked him even more she screamed "AAAAANNGGG" . Shocked by the feeling this brought out and he droped to his knees and had one of the most powerful orgasim of his life long ropes of cum rocketed from his cock as he did this he nocked a rock down the hill he was standing on rolling towards Toph making a loud crack every time it landed. Before he could think Tophs head turned towards him and just as fast she was gone .

Feeling shamed he looke down at his hand still coverd in his jizz he wiped himself off and slowly walked back to the camp. when he got back it was early in the morning. He looked around the camp seeing Zucko and Katara cuddled in a sleeping roll and Sokka sprawled out all over his he turned his head to tophs area she just recently stoped raising a earth tent to keep herself secluded . It was back up a new wave of shame took him did she think he couldnt control himself? was she angry at him?. Sighing again Knowing that none of these questions would be answered he went to lay down alone on his roll.

**first chapter not bad what do you think**


	2. Chapter 2

the next day

Toph woke up late it was about 10:00 by the time she lowered her earth tent the sun was shining on her face she usually tried to wake up before everyone. she felt around with her bending feeling Katara and Zuko sitting around the morning fire getting breakfast ready she reached out her sense a little farther feeling sokka still asleep typical he'd be out for a while longer. She kept looking searching for Aang he was no where to be "seen" She felt a stab of disappointment . After a while she stopped looking around her and looked at herself she felt all sticky down their having rushed back from the beach and jumping into bed without washing up after her...play time. She blushed god she needed to go down to the lake that was halfway to the beach and the camp.

Katara saw Toph get up and decided to offer her some breakfast just trying to be nice " hey Toph want some eggs and bacon" she gave her another look she looked tired and flushed " are you ok Toph?"

Toph turned around and looked at Katara feeling irritated for no good reason "shut up i'm fine just leave me alone ok" she stormed in the direction of the lake feeling bad already about what she said all Katara said was want some breakfast and are you ok . God she was being a Bitch this was all twinkle toes fault.

She reached the lake after about ten minutes of uncomfortable and sticky walking . she used her bending to pull a big tub out of the ground along with a smaller one to fill the bigger one she hated being in deep water made it so she couldn't feel the earth through all the water. With this she could touch the tub and feel through that. When she was done she grabbed some soap weed she got in and sighed feeling the bracing cold it cleared her mind . she then lathered up the soap weed rubbing it all over herself paying special attention to her "special place" trying to get rid of the the sticky feeling after she rinsed she just sat their thinking about the previous night. "fuck " she said out loud.

Aang never really went to sleep and early in the morning he gave up and started flying around the camp area in a circle of about 2 miles. Thinking about what he had seen yesterday and how beautiful she had been naked her shaved cunt and her beautiful round breast that were perfectly shaped. How bad he messed up Toph probably wouldn't even want to talk to him after what happened. He got angry at himself all of a sudden how could he mess up one of his friendships all because of his lust she was his teacher in earth bending for crying out loud . He set down away from where he thought anyone would and started practicing his bending as fast and as hard as he could trying to work out his feeling through physical exertion after an hour of doing all his forms he slumped down by a lake where he was practicing water bending and everything went black as he fell aslepp.

_He looked around it was obviously a dream but why wasn't anything going on suddenly he saw toph in a sexy china dress that was cut high on her leg. She was walking towards him swing her hips seductively as she reached him she shoved him forcfully down onto the ground. kissing him hard and fast licking his lips to get him to open his lip he moaned as they kissed. As she was doing this her hand reached down to his cock which was now fully erect as her hands closed around his cock she couldn't quite get her fingers around him at this she smiled into his kiss. She broke away from there kiss and moved down his body hand still on his cock when she got down his cock she gave his member a quick kiss that made him shiver. She then took the head of his cock into her mouth going down onto him taking 6in of his 8in cock all the way to the back of her throat he was so wound up he only lasted about a few minutes when he gave a shout and came so much that she couldn't keep it all in her mouth . After a few seconds of swallowing she smiled at the volume of cum he'd let out "like that didn't you". She stood up swished her dress to the side so he could see her cunt dripping wet it got him instantly hard again she smiled again and started to lower herself onto him just as he would enter her he woke up._

He shot up from his sleep looking down he saw a big wet stain on his pants . Great he thought a wet dream to add to his shame about the previous day. He looked down at his pants again he'd have to wash them so he hobbled down to the lake uncomfortably . He took off his pant and underware and started washing them in the water unaware that he wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok whoever's reading i'd like to say that i changed the previous chapter a little and this chapter was a pain. I had to rewrite it like 3 times so pls review it . Im new to this i could really use the feed back.**

She was just finishing her washing when she got a vibration of someone coming she quickly put her clothes on and readied herself to fight if someone wanted to mess with her. After several moments of nothing coming at her she studied the vibration again it was Aang she suddenly got really embarrassed she realized he was naked from the waist down she blushed again and looked at his cock. suddenly she realized he was what she wanted no more being scared and timid she wasn't going to wait anymore .

"I'm going to do this" she said and confidently she walked over to the area that Aang was. she shouted "hey Twinkle toes". she stroud closer to him going to the edge of the water as close as her 'sight' would allow.

As She walked over Aang said " ah listen Toph what happened yesterday i'm sorry i did that i didn't mean to offend you and i have these feelings that i can't describe" He paused looking uncomfortable and continued "If you don't want to see me anymore i will understand if you don't want to be friend with me anymore" he looked away and started to walk away.

She jumped him getting him from the back flipping him over she looked into his face "Aang please don't leave i... want you to stay with me" she waited for for his reply which felt like forever.

"Toph i..." he didn't finish his sentence instead he reached up and kissed her with a passion . Toph felt his warm lips against hers moving awkwardly in his inexperience she had been kissed before but chaste kisses by suitors that her parents had picked out. She'd never kissed someone that she loved...there she admitted it she loved him.

Aangs kisses became more aggressive as he started to figure out what he was doing. He started licking her lips trying to get in with a gasp she let him in. As their tongues battled his hands started to move down her shoulders moving to her breast as he came down to them he pushed the fold of her tunic to the side getting access to her ample breast he started to tweak her nipples causing her to moan into her kiss. He got bolder taking her breast into his hand muttering "perfect handful". God if he kept on doing this she would cream herself right in front of him. He took his hands away from her breast givng her a second to compose herself that what she thought at least as soon as he took his hands away he shot them down to her crotch .As soon as he started he started to massage her pussy through her pants which put her over the edge. Breaking away from the kiss he gripped him tightly and muffled her scream in his shoulder.

Shocked he looked down at her "wow you came easy" he laughed. She wouldn't outdone by twinkle toes she reached up and pulled a Shocked looking Aang down into a hard and passionate kiss trying to lead this time , She flipped them over hand going to his cock expecting something small she was surprised when she found a very big very scary bump there was no way nice playful Aang had a monster like that she had to see it. She broke the kiss and pulled down his pants as his cock sprang free she gasped in arousal a new rush of cream started coating the lips of her pussy. She must have been staring longer then she thought because Aang said "toph is something wrong ?" "ah no your just so... big" she laughed "i may need to get use to this"

she moved her head down to his cock taking the head of his cock into her mouth making him buck and groan under her. "Toph if you keep doing that i won't last long" she smiled up "just let it out" she took him down going faster and faster she started fondling his ball. "Toph wait no wait!" he made a long grunt as he cum filled her mouth. He kept cumming till she couldn't hold it all in she pulled him out of her mouth with a cough and a smile. She looked down he was still hard she couldn't believe it.

"Toph that was amazing i never knew anything could feel so good" he tried to get up and grunted in pain as his still hard cock moved the wrong way "well i guess i'm not going anywhere till this goes down" he pointed at his erection . At that Toph got the biggest grin " oh you might not need to wait" she stood up pulling down her pants showing dripping wet pussy when she looked down at his cock it was twitching oh god she want that. Quickly she lowered herself onto him keeping the head at the entrance she slowly lowered down till she was 3 inches in and decided to get it over with and slammed down making her scream in pain.

"Toph are you ok!" he sounded concerned "its fine just keep going" she gritted out "if your sure" he started thrusting. Closing her eyes in pain he kept going until it turned from pain to blinding pleasure."FASTER Aang faster" he obliged taking his cock all the way out and slid all 9 inches of his cock back in . Screaming this time not in pain but in pleasure as she had an orgasim making her juices roll down his cock . He pounded her to another orgasim until he was close to his own orgasim "Toph im going to cum you got to get off or i'll cum inside" he screamed out . "Do it Aang do it!" she wanted it she wanted all of him. She sped up going down onto him all the way as he reciprocated her strokes he let a load grunt as he came into her screaming her name. As his cum shoot into her it forced her into her third orgasim. As they lay panting on the ground still connected they fell asleep in each others arms thinking about the things they would have to do tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**No lemons in this chapt but it leads up to some spicy stuff pls review and show your friends more reviews means more chapters ps looking for a proof reader for grammer help anyone want to help pm please.**

"AAAANNNG" shouted Katara trying to find Aang was more difficult then she thought for that matter where the hell was Toph she hadn't seen them all day. It was almost time to go they needed to split up to gather allies to battle the fire lord. It was just going to be Zuko and her she hadn't had a single minute alone not with Saka the big baby acted like a useless infant complaining and crying when she didn't make his food just right or when he was tired god she needed a break . "AAAANNNG" she shouted again . She was starting to get annoyed with all her breath she shouted "AAAAAAANNNNNNGGGG"

Aang shot up awake looking around confused about what was happening and who was calling his name. As he came to he looked down realizing what had happened . He had sex with Toph!

"AAAAANNNNG" came another shout it sounded like Katara. Oh god he looked around for their clothes spying them by the lake he nudged Toph a few times trying to wake her up "toph wake up toph" she grunted "go back to sleep Aang" shaking his head he said "no Toph time to wake up its Katara shes looking for us we can't let her find us like this."

Awake now Toph looked at him "why not Aang why not let her find us" she looked somber fully serious. Giving a mock laugh he said "you can't be serious right we're naked and it looks like we did something pretty serious."

A brief flash of emotion shot across her face one that he couldn't identify "fine Aang i'll get dressed." She got up and got her clothes put her clothes back on and left.

Aang rubbed his head he fucked up again only one thing to do now ignore it and try to get back to being shaky friends. God he was bad with these feelings pushing himself off the ground he ran to find Katara.

Toph was steaming where did Aang get off being ashamed about what they had done she thought back with a flush to how he'd made her feel she crossed her legs with what she was feeling down there. It was obvious that Aang didn't love her from his reaction he was ashamed well she'd change that, she would make him love her. It was time to start plotting with a grin "I know what i'm going to do."

With renewed vigor she ran back to camp as fast as she could. When she got back she saw everyone around appa looking over a map. Running over she said "hey guy what's going on."

Everyone looke over at her Katara spoke first "oh Toph good to see you we're just going over the plan to get more people for the final battle and who we need to ask for help" she paused "we were thinking of splitting up to cover more territory faster, i was thinking of zuko and me for the fire nation rebels, sokka goes to the Kyoshi warriors and Aang goes to the earth kingdom and Toph where to do you want to go?"

"aaahhh i kinda want to go with Aang i wouldn't mind seeing my par..ent's against" she grounded out the word parent with a grimace. that struck the others with doubt everyone knew about her relationship with her parents was kinda questionable.

Aang was the most shocked why did Toph want to go with him after what he did he wouldn't want to see him so why did she it was time to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys this ones a little crappy reviews would be nice. im going to continue this story but i'd like to start a new one can you guys give me any ideas?**

Toph was petting Appa over by the edge of the camp already in his travel gear . "Big guy

you know Aang what do i have to do" a pause "i kinda have a plan but i could use some help."

Appa gave a big roar making Toph jump and giggle .

Toph sensed Aang coming from the behind her "what do you need twinkle toes?" Aang paused 10 feet from her with shocked body posture seeming to have forgotten that she didn't actually need to look at anyone to know they were their. "listen Toph we should talk about what happened" Toph turned around totally stone faced "what their to talk about we had sex that was it" a damnable lie if there was ever one "im a grown up i can make my own decisions, you don't need to feel bad and think you took advantage of blind Toph." Toph started to walk away "wait Toph what's going to happ..." Toph interrupted him "oh something's going to happen just wait"

Aang looked at Appa " what am i going to do buddy im confused" Appa headbutted Aang gently more of a warning then a attack. "What the hell Appa what was that for" Aang didn't get that Appa was telling hi*m he was being a dense idiot.

"Alright guys time to go!" Katara shouted "zuko and me will start out till we can get some houses and same goes for saka, and Aang you and Toph take Appa he'd be miserable with the rest of us we will meet up in a week. " Aang fidgeted nervously he'd be spending time with Toph he knew that she would hurt him.

* * *

Everyone was setting off when Aang walked over to Appa who was grazing in a opening "ok buddy time to go" he patted him on the side. Appa groaned and started to lay down "No appa buddy we got to go" appa groaned again "fine you can sleep for a little bit we travel faster then the rest of the group we can catch up." He looked over at Toph who was earthbending rocks around her Aang looked at them with trepidation. He laid on appa and closed his eyes.

What kind of freak am i Toph thought she was sitting over here wet and achy and the person that was making her this way was sitting 20 feet from her and he didn't want her. For now at least she thought with a grin. Getting up dusting off herself "Hey!" she shouted trying to startle him awake "time to go Twinkle toes." She ran over to appa and propelled herself onto him looking down at Aang still asleep annoyed she threw a rock at him waking him up "wahhh" he said dazed. "Time to go Aang" with that they started to fly.

They had been flying for hours covering a lot of distance when they decided to put down for the day. "Well i... ugh will get the fire started you go wash up" Toph walked over to him "No i want something else." She grabbed his hand and forced it down her pants letting him feel how wet she got just by being around him during the day. He looked shocked "what are you going to do Aang" she used his actual name instead of the nickname she usually used. "I...i don't know " with a sigh she started grinding her pussy against his hand coating his hand in her juice she did this for a while till she needed more. "Aang use your fingers please" she pleaded needing to feel something inside her. Aang snapped pushing his fingers into her violently making her scream and sag into him. Panting Toph said "that right Aang do that" Aang roughly grabbed her and started to kiss her and pushing her down landing on top of her with his fingers still inside of her they laid their kissing passionately, when Aang broke away and stood up and pulled down his pants letting his cock spring free.

He swiftly pulled down her pants and picked her up and impaled her on his cock making her scream "yes Aang, yes!" he pounded into her hard making her toes curl. As the pressure built she could feel her womb spasm wanting his cum. He just kept pounding into her making her go crazy As he sped up to his climax she raked her nails down his back and bit him sharply on his shoulder as she felt his cum spurt violently into her making her cum at the same time. He pulled out letting his cum drip out of her with a gush. Toph was breathing so fast she was starting to get light headed "that was amazing Aang" she said as she tried to get up "you think we're done Toph i got a whole lot left."

With that he plunged back into her cum soaked pussy and turned her around so that she was facing down and he had a good look at her back side. "Aang this is ridiculous you must need a break" the words where choppy as she could only seem to speak between thrusts he remained quiet thrusting harder proving that he didn't need a break. He roughly took of her top so that her breasts dangled down from her chest cupping them he started to fondle them roughly the added stimulus made her have a short but powerful orgasm her which made juices flood. Toph was having a tough time keeping up now saying "Aang no..more." This made Aang smile and with that he started to angle his thrusts so that he would grind the tip of his cock into her g-spot every time he went in making her squirm with pleasure. This continues assault on her g-spot made her cum wildly and without mercy making her pussy clamp down hard on Aangs cock making him grunt and spurt more cum into her already full pussy. Just as she was going to fall asleep she felt his cok harden again.

This went on for another few hours until he was sated. Toph had fallen asleep in pure exhaustion leaving him time to think that had been the most amazing thing he'd ever had experienced. He never wanted to do that Katara or any other girl he had ever met only Toph. That had to mean something right god he wished he got more experience. At the air temple which was a monastery and him being the avatar meant that he got even less contact with the opposite sex. Giving into his eyes he let them close for just a second and darkness took him.

* * *

Katara looked up into the sky cuddling with zuko "so how do you think everyones doing" she asked zuko "ugh well i guess sokka is ok he may act like a idiot but he can get the job done." Katara agreed "what about Toph and Aang?" she asked curious zuko grunted "i can never figure out Toph she's so hot and cold around him there probably going at it again about some stupid thing" she agreed again"They'll have to work it out some way" with that they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**First part is a little graphic don't read it if you don't want to and please leave a review.**

Aang came awake when he heard a loud "SHIT!" he looked around and saw Toph squating down by the river what was she doing? He got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes looking around the camp the fire had died down and he guessed it was time to go see what Toph was doing. "Hey Toph what you doing."

Toph looked up from what she was doing "i'm trying to get all that cum you shoot into me last night." she looked angry "seven times is to many Aang show some restraint" he looked bashful but not regretful "i guess i went a little crazy" he rubbed his head "now listen Aang we can't do this anymore till we get to Gaoling and i can get some seing mo tea" he looked confused "what's seing mo tea?" "it's to keep me from getting pregnant you idiot." He looked shocked like he hadn't even realized that it was possible his mind jumped to the next thought he didn't want to stop have sex he just got use to toph wanting to do it with him could he really go a week "allright i guess."

Toph was less than certain about going a week without sex she had become so addicted to him so fast. As she finished up what she was doing she got up and decided it was time to go the faster they got to the city the faster they could make love again. Aang was taking out his customary vegetarian foods when she yelled "Aang time to go" she grabbed one of the fruits that he took out and jumped on appa munching away at her food.

Aang sighed "i guess so lets set out" he jumped up and got appa in the air half an hour in the air Aang looked back to see Toph laying on Appas back she had been a little careless getting dressed leaving her top a little open letting him see the tops of her breast. He looked down at his crotch seeing the rapidly expanding tent this was going to be a long flight. He kept his mind busy thinking about what they had to do when they reached the earth kingdom. First they had to gain a audience with the king, King that still made Aang grin he remembered him as a snot nose trouble maker that he had gotten in trouble with running down the slides and playing around. Aang suddenly felt out of place this was one of the few moments when he didn't have a million things to do all he had to do was fly nothing was how he remembered the air temple was gone the fire nation had destroyed so much and all of his friends were either dead or very old. Katara became his romantic grounding they had slipped into a friendship instead when she had found Zuko. He looked back at Toph he knew he'd hurt her when he acted ashamed of what they'd done he'd make it better he swore it. He flew in silence in mind and voice.

Aang and Toph jumped off Appa. They finally arrived on their sixth day Appa looked haggard and tired Aang looked at Toph "hey Toph go do what you need to do i got to take care of Appa real quick how bout we meet up at your house" she grunted and headed off in the direction of the market Aang couldn't help looking at her ass she walked away he got immediately hard she hadn't let him touch her in the last five days. He kept finding himself hard whenever she was around and her always being around he never got to take care of himself. He finished with Appa patted him on the head and gave him a apple and ran off to find Toph.

Toph was grinding her teeth good she was frustrated she didn't even know why it's just whenever Aang talked she wanted to hit him over the head and then she wanted to have sex with him. She remembered back to when she was younger being with her not so chast cousin who hadn't been able to 'visit' with her boyfriend she had been very irritable she remembered asking why and she responded sexual frustration that must be it she was sexualy frustrated. As she walked up to a Apothecary stand she heard the voice of a nice old lady "what can i help you with young lady" Toph looked up as trying to look the other person in the eye a one of the few formalities that had actually stuck. "I would like some Seing mo tea" Toph said with that the old lady laughed "are you sure you want that tea i think that you're a little too young for that tea i have some nice sweet tea for you instead" the words were spoken as if she were speaking to a child which made Toph instantly angry "No you old hag i want some Seing mo tea" she said and slammed some money on the stand the lady jumped and rushed off to get the tea. God that was the only way anyone treated her like a adult instead of a kid she was 17 for rocks sake. The lady came back with the tea " all you need to do is boil it and drink it" she said nervously when she collected the money she scurried away.

She picked it up the medicine and rushed through the streets she decided to cut through the poor part of the town which turned out to be a mistake because the minute she rushed past the bazaar she got pulled into a alley by two men one held a long knife to her throat. "well look what we got here a pretty girl oh you got some coin to" he said wiggling her purse. "Now what are we going to do now" Anger flooded her "this is what" with a quick movement she used her metal bending to scrunch up the knife into a stub and with a quick back kick she sent a rock pillar straight at his face sending him backward unconscious the other man rushed forward with another knife with a stomp and a punch she threw a rock at the man knocking him farther into the alley. She sighed no challenge, people these day presented no challenge no surprise. She ran away from the alley trying to put distance between her and them.

she got home she drank the foul tasting tea as fast as she could trying to keep it down Toph gasped god this stuff tasted like crap. Toph sat in her room thinking about the day and what she wanted out of it. She thought back to meeting her parents when she got home they had been all touchy feely basically swooning over her asking if she'd been hurt or if she'd been eating well she had tried to tell them that she could take care of herself and she didn't need to be fussed over but they didn't listen and just said she was blind and need protection with that she walked to her room. With a huff she threw herself on her bed her thoughts shifted to what she wanted this night... she wanted Aang just the thought of him made her wet he had been so virile last time going all night. She blushed she was going to make this special but how she got up and put her hands on her hips feeling dust come off with that she actually took into account her physical appearance her hair was greasy and unkempt her clothes were disgusting caked with mud and miscellaneous things No one would want her like this she called for a bath and flung her clothes off to the side as a female maid entered the room with the bath gasping at her nudity. "Put that over there please" she said calmly as she got in and braced for the loss of her sight she took inventory her hair needed some serious work her body was all grimey she took the soap and scrubbed herself aggressively when she was done she felt a little better running her hair through her now clean hair she felt how flat it was she felt around for the conditioner that her mother always tried to get her to use. Rubbing it between her fingers she thought she never wanted to be a princess all she wanted was to be beautiful for Aang so she did it. She got out of the tub trying to find some new clothes going over to the closet oddly it was empty except a skimpy china dress odd well it was sexy so Toph put it on now on to her hair.

Toph's mother was squatting at Toph's door seeing her mess with her hair with the dress on she knew it! She was ecstatic Toph had a crush on that Aang boy she had a feeling when Aang walked in looking lost when he didn't see Toph and the look he had when she walk in. He might actually be able to tame her plus it wasn't a political marrage like hers so unhappy maybe Aang and Toph would be better. Plus she wanted a grand baby she thought bouncing the Seing mo tea in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait i had a lot of writers block i had to rewrite this like 3 times and i'm probably still going to have to polish this off so please review it makes my day really nice.**

Toph piled her hair on top of her head, unsure what to do with it she had never payed attention to this. With a sigh she gave up on her hair and, felt the dress that now clung to her body like a second skin. She twirled a little feeling the dress move with her, feeling how high the slits on the side went, made her blush. Toph paced the room a few times, trying to think she'd gotten ready now all she needed to do was act. "Why do i feel this way we have already done it" but, she knew the answer no matter how angry and puffed up she may get she wanted his love and, it seemed that it always filled the hole that she had felt all her life. With a huff she walked out the door headed for Aang's room on the other side of the house.

Aang tossed and turned not liking this feeling. His balls felt like they were filled with pooping rocks, he never felt like this before. He Barely ever took care of himself before Toph and, him had sex now he felt like he need it. This was downright annoying he thought about Toph naked earlier and his cock was still hard. "Only one way to take care of this" he flopped over onto his back taking his cock in his hands he started to stroke his cock slowly at first imagining himself with Toph. As the fantasy became more intense so did he moving faster and he started to feel his climax coming when he heard steps outside his room. Aang stopped mid stroke, pulling his pants over his cock and pulling the covers up trying to appear like he was still asleep. The person entered the room and, walked up to the futon and, kneeling down before it pulled his covers down looking at the bulge he had. Aang still faked sleep trying to see where this was going.

Toph gulped down her nervousness, when she entered Aangs room she had expected him to be still awake like her but, she was kind of happy that he wasn't this way she could set the stage. She reached for his bulge massaging him through his pants loving how his cock twitched she then carefully pulled down his his pants letting his cock spring free. Toph took him into her hands again loving the feeling of hard and, soft. She decide to take it farther taking him into her mouth, sucking him deeply lashing her tongue across the tip made his hips buck. She increased her pace licking the head of his cock faster she then started massaging his balls which made him shout and explode into her mouth cumming so much she couldn't take it all in her mouth, before she could recover Aang shot up and landed on top of her.

Toph was shocked Aang was on top of her breathing heavy. "Lord have mercy Toph where the hell did you learn that." Toph started to squirm. "How long were you awake." He looked her up and down seeing her dress "the entire time" he pinched some of the fabric "what's this. Toph blushed bright red "i took a bath and when i got out it was all that was in the closet... plus i wanted to feel sexy" Aang laughed " you sure accomplished what your were going for."

With that he leaned down and kissed her letting his lips descended slowly, he wanted this to be different than their previous lovemaking which had been hard and fast. At the time they had been so overwhelmed by their new desire but, now he felt like he could control himself. As they kissed slowly Aang slowly trailed his hand down the front of her dress until he got to her clothe covered pussy he then rubbed her through her panties drawing slow circle around her clint making Toph pant he could already feel the material of her panties getting soaked. He proceeded to push aside her panties and slipped a finger into her wet pussy which caused Toph to jerk, hands fisting the futon. Aang found a rhythm fast then slow and repeat he lowered his face so he could look at her she was beautiful down as he got his fill she shifted around on the futon "don't stare Aang come on." with that he closed his lips around her clint while still thrusting with his finger. It was driving Toph insane "Aang stop teasing me please" she pleaded. "As you wish" Aang said with a laugh. He pulled off her panties and positioned himself in the vee of her legs cock in hand he rubbed it up and down her pussy coating it in love juices and then he slowly pushed inside of her. "AHH Toph you feel so good." He started moving slowly trying to hit all the spots Toph liked He cupped her face and kissed her passionately moving his hands away from her face he moved them down to release her breasts palming them he started to massage started feeling the need to go faster and harder come over him when Toph said "Aang faster please all this teasing is killing me." Aang happily did just that and grabbed her leg and put it over his shoulder so that he could penetrate deeper. With that he started to thrust faster and faster trying to speed their orgasims. Cry after cry escaped Toph as their lovemaking became more intense Toph met each of his thrust both of them became more frantic. Toph came first with a scream, she raked her nails down his back as her walls clamped down tight around Aangs cock. It pushed him over the edge with a grunt he buried himself to the hilt and came a flood. The lovemaking had just begun.

Several hours later they lay in each others arms enjoying just being there with each other. The first rays of light were starting to enter the windows. Aang looked down at Toph he started rubbing the base of her spine drawing slow circles."We have to meet the king tomorrow to see if he can give us any reinforcements"

Toph looked back up at him "Ya we do do you think he's going to help us" she huffed drawing her finger across his chest tracing his muscles.

Aang gave a big sigh "i don't know really i haven't had the most dealings with him if it was bumi i'd say yes."

Toph turned her face back onto his chest saying "Well whatever happens you'll always have me"

With that Aang thought it was time to say it he lifted her face up to his "i love you Toph" he kissed her after the words.

Toph blushed intensely drawing her eyes away from his and mumbled "i love you to." Aang gave a laugh "What was that Toph" Toph reared up and hit him half heartedly "i said i loved you, you big idiot!"

Aang laughed again "love you to Toph, we should get a few hours of sleep before we have to meet the king" at that Toph fell instantly asleep with a soft snore Aang gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to sleep himself.

* * *

**Again this was was a hard chapter so please review it makes it very worth it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long wait i am sorry i had writers block on this but here you go first attempt on fighting in this so please review to tell me if i'm crappy or good.**

Toph woke first feeling warm and safer in Aang's arms. She snuggled closer to his chest wanting to feel more. Her movements woke him up his hand went to her hair to stroke her head.

Aang mumbled "Hey how long have you been up." Toph positioned her face so she could look at his face "just a few minutes, aren't we supposed to meet the king today?"

"Ya we are i guess we should get up right... we may need another bath." he said with a laugh.

She laughed "again you don't know what restraint is" She got up to get a bath ready and as she walked he saw some white drip out of her causing a primal satisfaction that all the meditation and peace couldn't get out of him, he'd marked his woman. He smiled at that as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Toph felt uncomfortable The lovemaking had been so good last night it'd started slow and loving and then turned fast and passionate. It had left her sore down below. Along with the good feelings she felt kind of sweaty not to mention all the cum at least she drank the tea. She brought up a two person bath and called out "Aang baths ready."

They both got into the tub so they could wash each other slowly. Toph was first getting washed by Aang which was an interesting experience about ten seconds of washing her arms and legs and the rest on her boobs and ass and embarrassingly she did the same on him spending quite a bit of time on his cock massaging the length up and down smiling as it got hard maybe they could have some more fun. Toph put some soap on her hands and started working his cock slipping down the length quickly then going all the way back up to mess with the head causing him to groan.

"Toph come on we don't have time to do this we have to meet the king." the words were said kind of hoping that she wouldn't stop

Toph humphed "shss stop talking this will only take a few minutes." Toph took Aang in her hands she'd only done this once before she started slow licking the head at the same time rubbing her hands up and down the shaft using the soap she had on before to give her a nice glide over his shaft.

Aangs cock started oozing precum which Toph licked up tasting his salty taste. She withdrew her hands and took him deeper feeling each vain pulse she started to go up and down quickly head bobbing up and down she started to feel his cock actually pulse.

Aang took some initiative reaching over her back he inserted one of his fingers and curled it touching a really sensitive spot then starting to thrust resulting in a yelp.

Toph started to go even faster not wanting to cum by herself and she succeeded they both came at the same time Aang came in her mouth filling it up she had jerk him out making him cum on her face.

Toph felt Aangs cum in her mouth it tasted odd not bad but odd with a gulp she swallowed it. She decided she liked the taste and although she had came she was far from satisfied the weeks of nonstop sex had supercharged her libido.

Aang talked first "Toph we were done and now you're all dirty again we're going to have to was both cleaned up again and got out of the tub and dressed in their clothes and set out for the king's palace .

Aang and Toph walked through the streets passing by mess of people some poor some rich most of them staring at Aang Toph more violent tendencies came to the forefront she wanted to hit some of these people some of them were being nice most of them were snickering and muttering about her man but she held her anger knowing the people were unused to his clothes and unusual appearance after all no one had seen a air nomad in a long time.

As they walked Aang got a bad feeling that they were being watched he looked around and saw flashes of black. Aang took his staff of his back just to be ready Toph noticed. "What's going on Aang" Toph said getting in a ready stance. " We got followers on the upper level they haven't made a move yet i say we let them make the first move." Toph grumbled "oh alright fine but when we get a tougher fight it'll be your fault."

They walked ready for anything, the palace wasn't very far away so they sped up their pace trying to get to the palace as they entered the wide open courtyard Aang looked around again not seeing anyone. Aang relaxed a little bit he kept looking around as he entered the palace.

* * *

As they entered the king's chambers they looked around seeing all the guards it was unusual for the king to have this many guards he was loved by his people and a little bit careless.

Aang looked around seeing the kings bear one of his last connections to his life before as Aang understood the king hadn't grow up in luxury he'd grown up traveling alone with his bear which made him an interesting king. His chambers weren't made out of gold instead made of stone his throne made comfortable instead of grand the man himself was thin and usually had a dopy good natured look on his face.

Aang decided it was time to address the king "your majesty i come before you today asking for a favor."

The king started paying attention "oh! Avatar what a nice suprise you don't have to be so formal we're friends after all."

Aang gave a smile he remembered how much he liked this guy. "oh ok look your majesty we have a plan to take out the fire nation but we need help, we don't have the forces to take the fire nation's capital by ourselves so i'm going to ask for you to pledge some resources to our cause."

The king rubbed his chin "i'm interested Avatar but of course i can't commit any of my men without knowing what the plan is."

Aang took out a roll of paper "of course your majesty." Aang proceed to roll out the map on the table and explain the plan.

At this point Toph totally zoned out because what was a blind person going to contribute to a two people looking at a map. What she did do was start tapping her foot sending vibrations through the room although her eyes were blind her ears definitely weren't whenever she tapped her foot it let her "see" in a sense although she couldn't read things on a piece of paper but she could make out everything else around her and now she was focused on a very specific place Aangs crotch. It was funny that nice, carefree Aang would have a weapon of mass destruction locked in his pants Aang himself was a slender guy, muscular but slender so he kind of looked like a stool when he was naked and aroused the image made her giggle to herself. The men must have finished because they were both standing up.

The king talked first "it seems like a good plan Avatar i will try to gather as many men as i can muster without endangering the city."

With that they both bowed and left the room as they walked out of the palace they found that the area around them which was usually pretty busy was deathly quiet. They walked over to the courtyard gate and found it locked. Just as they turned around to find a guard a dozen figures in black dropped down in front of them .

One of the figures walked forward and said with a decidedly female tint to the voice "AVATAR! Your journey is at an end because we the Emperor's hand will end you!."

Aang took his staff from his back and was getting ready to attack when a hand pushed him back. "let me take care of this one Aang." confused Aang said "ah ok." Toph took her position in front of the group taking a strong stance.

The female laughed "Avatar you send a woman to fight for you." The woman took a closer look "A blind woman to!" the woman and her companions started to laugh.

Remaining composed Toph said " well i bet this blind girl can take all of you butt wads out without moving a step out of this circle." she broke her stance for a second to draw a circle in the ground with her toe. "Care to prove me wrong you cowardly bastards or are you too much of a weakling to beat up a blind girl."

The taunt worked sending one of the larger and less intelligent members of the group into a fury and charged head first into the blind girl thinking that his size would overwhelm her. He had no such luck with a slow sideways chop she sent a pillar of rock at his face it hit with a bone breaking sound the man flipped backwards landing on the ground in a heap.

Not a single emotion had crossed her face "is that the best you got i haven't even started breathing fast."

The others taking a more cautious approach after seeing that their comrades mistake they started to circle around toph who remained motionless. As they surrounded her they all let out a inferno of fire figuring that she couldn't defend from every angle. Once again they were wrong Toph threw up a cone around herself withstanding the fire without any effort. When they couldn't bend anymore their fire let up and Toph went on the attack send portions of her wall at each of the figures knocking a few out and sending the rest falling on their backs winded.

Toph broke her stance again "You know what you can win the bet i'm tired of standing still i want to move." With that she stomped her foot and covered herself in rock armor and proceed to sprint at the fire nation assassins reaching the first one she punched him square in the face Aang could swear he saw teeth fly lose Toph continued her rampage catching two trying to run away she cemented their feet in the ground and she sprinted up to punch them in the face to. The rest of them figured out running wouldn't work they shifted their tactics trying to use what ever ranged options they had bending, throwing or otherwise spitting all of it had no effect on her armor she proceeded to swat them like bugs until all the assassins were down except the leader who was shaking on her feet with fear.

Toph threw her wrist down all her armor going with it the woman must have thought this was her best chance so she charged Toph with a caught the sword in her hand and bent it sideways causing the woman to look shockingly at her sword Realizing her mistake she tried to pull away to no avail Toph's knee rocket into her gut causing her to fall to her knees.

"Now this blind girl had some questions to ask and you're going to answer them truthfully aren't you." The woman nodded and started to sob.


End file.
